Face cachée et petits secrets des vengeurs
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles et d'OS sur nos vengeurs préférés que je mettrais à jour selon l'inspiration et pour lequel vous pouvez me suggérer un thème et un personnage. 1 : Natasha et le verni. 2 : Stark et les embouteillages. 3 : Darcy et les bulles de savon. 4 : Vision et la cuisine. 5 : Sam et les dessins animés.
1. Natasha et le verni

Détendue, si Natasha devait choisir un adjectif pour décrire son état d'esprit du moment, ce serait certainement celui-là, quoique sereine aussi aurait convenu. Ou умиротворенной comme on disait chez elle. Oui pour une fois exit du statut de super espionne, du petit ami vert, de l'ego surdimensionné de Stark et de tout le reste. Là elle était bien, elle savait que c'était ridicule, que dirait les gens si ils découvraient l'activité à laquelle elle s'adonnait et qui la rendait si sereine. Parce qu'actuellement, la terrible Black Widow se mettait du verni. Et oui, contrairement à ce que d'autre pouvaient penser ce n'était pas une bonne vielle séance d'entraînement, de torture ou autre qui lui permettait de se ressourcer et de se remettre en phase avec elle-même mais une bonne vielle manucure.

Au final cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était une femme et avait été éduquée pour être plus que ça, une femme fatale. Et qui dit femme fatale dit maquillage parfait et cela vaut aussi pour les ongles. Et c'était un exercice qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Aussi cela faisait-il 20 minutes qu'elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir quitté le chaos du salon de la tour Avenger où Tony, Clint et Steve se disputaient sans se rendre compte que Loki envenimait les choses. 20 minutes qu'elle prenait consciencieusement soin de ses ongles utilisant tour à tour repousse-cuticule, lime à ongle, base, verni et dotting tool.

Patiemment elle avait verni de rouge, de noir et de blanc ses ongles avant d'y apposer des points de couleurs. Actuellement elle était si sereine qu'elle n'aurait probablement rien dit si mjolnir avait traversé sa chambre, c'était déjà arrivé une fois et le dieu nordique n'en menait alors pas large et avait appris de nouveaux jurons qui avaient suscité l'admiration de Stark à son égard.

Elle venait de mettre la touche finale, il ne manquait plus que la couche protectrice transparente sèche et ce serait finit.

Malheureusement si elle aimait l'idée d'avoir de beaux ongles, l'univers lui semblait y être formellement opposé. Puisque c'est à ce moment là qu'elle reçut un signal d'alerte pour la prévenir que les démolisseurs avaient décidés de faire du grabuge en ville. Le message était clair, elle devait ramener ses fesses fissa et tant pis pour son verni.

Elle eu un soupir fataliste, c'était presque la même chose à chaque fois, le verni n'avait pas le temps de séché qu'il était déjà abîmé parce qu'elle se battait, trifouillait des gadgets ou parce que simplement on lui demandait de faire quelque chose.

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue en quatrième vitesse et saisit ses armes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses ongles alors qu'elle rejoignait Steve et Clint, avec qui elle ferait équipe, sur le toit de bâtiment. Le verni était plissé et formait ça et là de petits monticules. Elle réprima un juron en russe et se promis d'en faire baver sérieusement à Dirk Garthwait.

Natasha était une femme qui aimait le verni mais elle était avant tout une super-héroïne et le crime n'attend pas.


	2. Stark et les embouteillages

Il était approximativement 9h17 du matin et on était Mardi. Le génie, play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope, alias Tony, alias Ironman, alias Stark (à prononcer de manière profondément énervée en postillonnant et avec un bandeau de pirate sur l'oeil droit), jeta un nouveau coup d'œil agacé à sa montre. Il avait rendez-vous à 9h40 au siège de Stark industrie pour une réunion importante avec les actionnaires.

En temps normal il n'y serait pas allé et serait resté tranquillement dans son atelier à bricoler avec Butterfinger et Dummy pour seule compagnie mais Pep avait dit « Je ne rigole pas Tony cette réunion est très importante avec les tensions crées par les accords de Sokovie les actionnaires ont besoin d'être rassurés. ». Il avait bien tenté de protester que puisqu'elle était là et qu'elle avait l'aire plus fiable que lui dans son joli tailleur elle pouvait s'en occuper seule comme elle le faisait toujours mais elle avait répliqué « 9h40 demain, ne soit pas en retard et je t'en supplie Tony agit normalement, pas d'invention, ni d'hologramme. Et met le costume que je t'ai préparé. » et était partit pour aller gérer autre chose ailleurs.

Il se retrouvait donc à un peu plus de 20 minutes bloqué dans les embouteillage sur les 5ème avenue pour se rendre au siège de Starkindustrie pour rassurer une bande de vieux frileux qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : gagner de l'argent sans bouger de chez eux grâce à ses inventions.

Ça l'ennuyait profondément mais Pep ne l'aurait pas forcé sans bonne raison, toutefois, parce que ça le contrarie et parce qu'il est Tony Stark, il avait superbement ignoré le costume noir sobre que lui avait préparé la rousse pour en enfiler un autre couleur lie de vin, beaucoup moins monotone que le noir.

La route devant la limousine se dégagea et Happy pu alors avancer d'au moins 5 bons mètres à vue de nez. Stark soupira et consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre 9h26. À ce rythme là il allait être en retard et il pleuvait des trombes dehors donc hors de question pour lui de marcher jusqu'au siège de la société.

9h33 la limousine avait réussi à parcourir une dizaine de mètre avant de devoir s'arrêter de nouveau. Il espérait que Pepper serait indulgente. Il détestait vraiment les embouteillages. C'est vrais, rien de pire que d'être coincé dans une voiture à attendre comme un con que la voiture de devant avance. Surtout quand on avait une dizaine de choses plus importantes ou plus productives à faire que de rester sur place au milieu des klaxon. Parce que ouais, les gens klaxonnais toujours dans ce genre de cas, comme si ça allait faire disparaître la file de voiture devant ou faire décoller leur voiture pour passer au-dessus de la dite file. Tient, ça c'était une idée intéressante, une voiture qui décollait quand on klaxonnait pour survoler les embouteillages….il allait plancher sur ça dès son retour au labo peut être qu'en incorporant des propulseurs plus ou moins similaires à son armure…

Son armure...En armure il n'avait pas de problème d'embouteillage...Il consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre 9h38...Il avait promis à Pepper d'arriver à l'heure mais elle ne voulait pas d'invention. Aussi le play-boy se demanda un instant ce qui la contrarierait le plus un retard de probablement une heure ou une arrivée en armure. Il jeta rapidement un dernier regard par la fenêtre pour voir la file de voiture avant de prendre sa décision en trifouillant ses bracelets.

Après tout Pep lui avait dit pas d'agir normalement et c'était un comportement normale pour lui. Et techniquement son armure qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver n'était pas vraiment une invention mais une innovation et ça elle ne lui avait pas interdit.

\- Happy, dit-il en voyant que le point rouge de son armure était quasiment sur eux, ouvre le toit, je vais être en retard et les actionnaire n'aiment pas attendre.

\- Oui monsieur, fit Happy en s'exécutant et en poussant un léger soupire.

Une fois le toit ouvert Tony fut recouvert de son armure et décolla en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire en direction du siège de Strakindustrie, il lui restait environ 20 sec, parfait il serait comme un magicien, pile à l'heure.


	3. Darcy et les bulles de savon

Darcy Lewis était le genre de personne qui mettait un point d'honneur à garder intacte une bonne partie de son âme d'enfant. Et ni un dieu nordique grincheux et revanchard, ni même une armée d'elfes noirs n'avait pu l'altérer. Au contraire on pouvait même être sûr que ça avait renforcé sa capacité à s'émerveiller devant toutes les petites choses de la vie...surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que la magie existait en vrai, même les marteau qui lancent des éclaires.

Et justement en ce moment la jeune fille s'attelait, dans l'une des salles de bains classieuses de la tour Stark, à ce qu'elle appelait sa magie. Bon, en réalité si on demandait à n'importe quel observateur extérieur ce qu'il en pensait, il n'aurait probablement pas qualifié ça de magie. Probablement parce que ce n'en était pas, de la chimie aurait probablement dit Stark pour faire son malin.

Le fait était qu'elle fixait la fine membrane irisée entre son index et son pouce avec se mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra pour expirer de manière continue et et légères tout en regardant avec fascination la bulle enfler doucement. Avec précaution elle l'agrandit jusqu'à ce que les parois s'étirent au points que les reflets irisées s'étendent sur presque toute la surface. C'était un truc qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était gamine alors forcément elle savait quand s'arrêter pour obtenir la plus grosse bulle possible sans la faire éclater pour autant.

Et celle-ci était vraiment grosse, presque la taille de son avant bras à vu de nez. La brunette s'amusa à la faire passer d'une main à l'autre précautionneusement, puis à la scinder en deux grosses bulles, puis à les fusionner de nouveau.

Darcy ne savait pas si c'était dû au savon super cher qu'elle avait utilisé mais c'était vraiment une super bulle. Aussi quand sa bulle magique finit par éclater elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sous tous les différents produits aux effets savonneux qu'elle contenait et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Après tout cette salle de bain était siii luxueuse et Strak siii riche, ça ne gênerait personne si elle utilisait un peu de chaque pour les tester, en fait elle était même quasiment sûre que personne ne le remarquerait.

La jeune fille s'amusa donc à tester ce qu'elle appelait les capacités bullaires de tous les produits qui lui passèrent sous la main sans plus se soucier de ce que devaient probablement penser les autres du temps qu'elle mettait pour revenir après être partie se laver les mains – et pour être honnête elle les avait totalement oubliée. Et ce sous l'oeil digital attentif de Friday qui la filmait en train de s'amuser comme une enfant de 8 ans.

* * *

Dans le salon Stark, Pepper, Clint, Thor et Jane commençaient à se demander ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer la brunette qui était partie depuis près d'un quart d'heure à présent.

-Dis moi point break, commença Stark, ton amie là elle aurait pas un problème d'orientation ?

\- Amie Stark je pense que l'orientation de Darcy est excellente Jane à du lui apprendre à se repérer grâces aux étoiles.

\- Sauf qu'on est dans une tour, ma tour. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense… Friday !

\- Oui monsieur, répondit la voix féminine venue du plafond.

\- Peux tu nous montrer où est Mlle Lewis s'il te plaît.

\- Oui monsieur, Mlle Lewis est actuellement en train de faire des bulles dans une salle de bain, répondit obligeamment l'IA en projetant les images de la caméra de surveillance.


	4. Vision et la cuisine

Androïde, ou plus vulgairement, robot. Voilà ce que Vision était. Il était l'incarnation robotique de JARVIS l'ancienne IA de Stark. Sa conscience et toute les émotions qui pouvaient en découler était artificielle, enfin en quelque sorte, cette conscience qui faisait de lui un être vivant a part entière provenait d'une pierre. La pierre de l'Esprit dont on sentait le « E » majuscule et qui outre le fait de le rendre vivant le dotait également de certains pouvoirs tels que tirer des rayons avec son front –ce que Clint, Tony et l'amie brune de Thor trouvaient cool– et de traverser la matière –ce qui dérangeait légèrement les autres parce qu'il avait une certaine tendance à ignorer les portes– . Mais au fond, si en retirait cette pierre il n'en restait pas moins un être artificiel.

Par conséquent, il n'était pas soumis aux besoins primaires organiques comme la respiration ou le fait de s'alimenter. D'une manière générale c'était plutôt un avantage, il pouvait survire dans l'espace sans avoir besoin du moindre équipement et était également plus endurant. Mais parfois, un peu à l'image d'un Pinocchio moderne, il regrettait de n'être qu'un robot.

Premièrement parce que sa conscience venant d'une ancienne IA il avait parfois du mal à comprendre l'entièreté du spectre émotionnel humain, alien ou autre forme de vie et cela le plaçait parfois dans des situations où il se voyait forcer de concilier son pragmatisme robotique et et ses sentiments…

Deuxièmement parce que n'ayant pas besoin de manger il n'avait pas de capteurs gustatifs et par conséquent aucun sens du goût. Et ce fait le peinait parfois plus qu'il ne le devrait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas cuisiner. Bien-sûr comme la majorité des gens si il suivait scrupuleusement une recette de cuisine il était parfaitement capable de faire quelque chose de comestible mais ça allait rarement au-delà parce que faire quelque chose de réellement bon gustativement parlant il fallait assaisonner. Et c'était précisément là que se trouvait le problème parce que les recettes ne sont jamais précises quant à la quantité de sel, épices et autre à ajouter à un plat. Et comme contrairement aux humains il ne pouvait pas goûter son plat pour les doser ses prestations culinaires étaient bien souvent trop fades ou trop relevées ou encore trop salées.

Et cela était problématique parce que les gens apprécient faire la cuisine pour leur proche avec l'idée de tous les réunir pour un moment convivial. Et les gens cuisinent aussi pour réconforter les autres avec un bon plat. Et chaque fois que Vision avait fait la cuisine pour les autres, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le résultat escompté.

La première fois il avait voulut faire un curry après avoir remarqué que ses coéquipiers avaient une légère tendance à manger indiens après un retour d'une grosse mission. Stark –qui au fond voyait plus ou moins Vision comme un de ses bébé robotique– avait eu une bouffé de fierté et prit le premier une grosse bouchée dans son assiette tandis que Natasha – peut être par réflexe d'espionne, peut être parce qu'un robot cuisinant seul la laissait dubitative– guettait la réaction de l'ingénieur. Et parce que c'était Tony, il essaya de faire bonne figure, toussant, le rouge le montant lentement au visage et la sueur commençant à perler sur son front « C'est...vraiment….intéressant. » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire avant qu'une quinte de toux violente le saisisse et qu'il ne se jette presque sur son verre. Natasha avait alors eu un léger sourire en repoussant discrètement son assiette tandis que Clint et Sam avaient suspendus immédiatement leur fourchette à mi-chemin de leur bouche. Steve remarquant le regard étrange que portait Vision à la scène avait alors vaillamment avalé un petit morceau de curry et avait enduré la brûlure des épices plus dignement que l'ingénieur, se contentant de reposer sa fourchette et de se saisir du pain.

Finalement ils avaient commandés des pizzas et Wanda avait offert de faire la cuisine la prochaine fois après avoir déclaré qu'il y avait probablement trop d'épices. Et toutes les autres fois avaient majoritairement été des échecs au points qu'à partir de la 3ème fois les autres se mirent à tirer à la courte paille ou à faire des shi-fû-mi pour savoir qui serait le goûteur. D'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi l'androïde tenait tant à cuisiner pour eux, et à vrais dire sa propre partie pragmatique ne comprenait pas non plus. C'était de l'ordre des émotions humaines.

Alors il s'était entêté et avait arrêté un temps ses expériences culinaires pour observer comment les autres cuisinaient, il avait décortiqué chacun des gestes de Natasha quand elle faisait un goulash mais surtout il avait observé comment Wanda faisait. Parce que Wanda aimait cuisiner –ça lui vidait la tête et certains plats lui rappelait les bons moments passés avec son frère – et que lui aimait la voir cuisiner. La manière dont elle souriait et parfois chantonnait même doucement alors qu'elle préparait le repas, la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils après avoir goûté parce qu'elle cherchait ce qui manquait à son plat, elle avait un éventails de petites manies que Vision se plaisait à observer.

Elle aimait toujours cuisiner pour les autres alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se promit à lui-même qu'un jour il réussirait à lui cuisiner quelque chose pour elle.

D'ailleurs il était actuellement sur le point de mettre une touche finale à son omelette, première tentative après sa période d'observation, c'était fois-ci il avait reproduit à l'identique tous les gestes qu'il avait observé et était presque sûr que cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Clint pour entrer dans la cuisine –probablement pour voler une pomme après son entraînement– en voyant le robot rouge cuisiner il fit rapidement demi-tour décidant finalement de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas devenir le malheureux qui devrait goûter la nouvelle prestation culinaire. Mais parce qu'après tout il était un gentil, il sortit son téléphone et envoya à Natasha qui devait toujours être avec les autres un sms « _Vision a recommencé_ ». 3 petits mots qui firent froncer les sourcils de la russe avec appréhension quand elle les reçus.


	5. Sam et les dessins animés

Sam Wilson était un homme, il avait fait l'armée et maintenant il combattait les méchants dans une équipe de super héros dans un costume futuriste qui lui permettait de voler. Il avait même de super drones pour faire joujou en mission -et même en dehors ce qui avait la faculté d'agacer prodigieusement ses coéquipiers qui n'appréciaient pas forcement de se faire espionner-, et pourtant quelque part il était encore un enfant.

Parce que voyez vous le faucon avait un secret qu'il cachait aux autres vengeur parce qu'il était certain que ceux-ci le charrierait s'ils savaient. Il adorais les dessins animés. Il avait vu tous les films d'animations Disney et allait au cinéma pour chaque nouveau, mais ce n'est pas tout car il en était de même pour les Dreamworks et la plupart des Giblis.

Il avait sur son mp3 une bonne majorité des musiques Disney et le fait que ce soit des histoires de princesses ne le dérangeait pas. Certains dirait que c'était sa part de féminité mais lui aimait juste les morales, les visuels et les ambiances et puis il n'y avait pas que des histoires de princesses. Il avait adoré l'histoire de _La planète au trésor_ et quelque part essayait d'influencer Stark pour lui faire construire le même genre de planche à voile.

Sans oublier qu'il y avait bien moins d'histoires de princesses chez Dreamworks et quand il y en avait les contes de fée étaient revisités de façon bien plus comique, il n'y avait qu'à voir Shrek.

De même que pour lui les Giblis étaient la preuve en image que dessin animé ne rimait pas avec enfantin, certes le visuel était très poétique et coloré mais ces films avaient toujours une grande part sombre et mature, on y voyait des gens mourir ou encore perdre des membres.

Alors oui il aimait les dessins animés.

Il avait pour habitude lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui après une mission de s'affaler dans son canapé pour regarder Bob l'Éponge. Ça le détendait et lui vidait la tête surtout quand il y avait eu des complication. Il se contentait de passer en mode off et de regarder les pitreries à l'écran. C'était devenu son rituel presque autant que son café du matin. Quand il voulait se détendre il regardait des cartoons, et pas seulement Bob l'Éponge mais aussi les adaptation animées de Batman -qui selon lui partageait un certain nombre de points communs avec Tony et le MoonKnight-, Tom & Jerry, les Looney Toons, la Panthère Rose, Steven Univers, Souvenirs de Gravity Falls, Inspecteur Gadget et bien sûr Scooby Doo.

Les univers colorés, à l'apparente simplicité et candeur qui n'était parfois qu'une légère façade l'aidaient à garder la tête sur les épaules -parce qu'il était un type qui regardait des dessins animés en slip sur son canapé- et à décompresser.

Il n'estimait pas avoir de problème avec sa virilité mais préférait cacher ce penchant pour les divertissements dits enfantins aux autres. Parce que ça faisait immature et qu'il était à peu près sûr que Stark trouverait le moyen de repeindre toute sa chambre en jaune ou de lui offrir un costume de princesse.

Alors quand Clint déclara un jour alors qu'ils survolaient la Floride en rentrant de missions qu'ils devraient faire une sortie tous ensembles à DisneyLand Sam cru d'abord que le père de famille l'avait démasqué jusqu'à ce que ce dernier explique que Wanda n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance et que ce serait une occasion pour elle de rattraper son retard. Tony avait tout de suite accepté – peut être pas remord d'avoir fabriqué les armes qui l'avait privée de son enfance- et il avait suivit en décrétant que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal à l'équipe et avait suggéré à Clint d'emmener ses enfants au passage.


End file.
